The Yin-Yang fox
by lord war
Summary: Naruto hated by his village wants to change that. With the help kurama, the yin-yang release given to him by the sage of the six paths who also trains him, he will change how the whole elemental nations looks at him. But what is this the sage also gave naruto other gifts. And does he become genin at 4 years of age. NarutoxHarem. Special sharingan naruto. Yin-Yang naruto.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful night for everyone except one three year old boy. He was currently running for his life from a angry mob. He had many cuts, some broken bones, and tears in his eyes. He just got kicked out on the orphanage and had nowhere to go so he was just running through the streets. He had committed the mistake of getting seen on this night. Tonight was the kyuubi festival, the tenth of October, and his birthday. Yes, he was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Get back here demon"

"We'll finish what the fourth started"

"We'll get revenge for all the people you killed"

That was the thing that bothered him the most. He had never killed. He just turned three. Where they blaming him for all the people the kyuubi killed just because he was born on that day. No. He may only have just turned three but he know that there hate for him, all the beating, the glares, the whispers were not just because he was born on the day. While he was thinking he felt a pain in his leg. He looked down at his leg. Great, it was a kunai which could could only mean that ninja had joined the mob. He felt another pain in his right shoulder which caused him to trip. while he was getting up he realized the the mob had gotten much closer and just like he thought ninja had joined it. He looked at the roofs and instantly picked up on the ANBU that were supposed to protect him just looking at. He also realized that Cat, Dog, and Weasel were not there. They were the only three ANBU that did there job and stop the mobs before they beat him.

He ignored them and did the only thing he could to get away from the mob. He ran into an alley. That was the mistake that would change his life forever. The alley was a dead end. He stood there staring at the wall until he heard the mob. He turned around and saw the mob right in front of him with weapons they picked up along the way.

"Now you will die demon" yelled one of the adults in the mob.

"YA!" yelled the rest of the mob.

Then they started punching, kicking, stabbing, and yelling at him. He did not cry. Not in front of them them. If he did the would beat him harder. He just layed there doing the only thing he could do which was close his eyes and take the beating. Then he felt someone lift him by the neck. He opened his eyes and saw a shinobi in a chunin vest. He had short black hair and brown eyes. Then the chunin slammed him against the wall.

"Now lets see how much you can take Demon" the chunin said.

He then took out a Kunai and stabbed him in the left shoulder so hard, he pinned naruto to the wall. Everything went dark for naruto.

"YA! Kill the demon!" yelled the mob behind the chunin.

Then the chunin jumped back and did some hand signs.

" **Fire style: Fire Bullet Jutsu!"** yelled the chunin.

" **Water style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"** the mob heard a yell from behind them.

The mob turned around and saw a _**Very**_ pissed of sandaime hokage with two ANBU one with a Cat mask and the other with a Weasel mask.

" **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!** ANBU arrest them and take all of them to Ibiki, **NOW!** " yelled the hokage.

He then grabbed naruto and shunshin to the hospital. The ANBU members started arresting the people from the mob.

 ** _Hospital_**

The hokage arrived at the hospital.

" I need a doctor. **NOW!** " yelled the hokage.

All the doctors that were available ran to the hokage. They saw the beaten and bloody naruto and and most of them scrolled. Some off the doctors left and the hokage made a mental note to fire and punish them.

"This way hokage-sama!" said one of the few doctors that had not scrolled

The hokage ran after the doctor and into a room.

"lay him on the bed hokage-sama."said the doctor.

The hokage layed naruto on the bed.

"I'm sorry hokage-sama but you must leave the room." said one of the nurses that had come into the room.

The hokage noded and walked out of the room to wait in the minutes later all the doctors and nurses walked out of the room. One of the doctors walked to the hokage.

"Will he be alright doctor" asked sarutobi.

"I don't think he will make it hokage-sama. Even with the kyuubi's healing factor he only has a 25% chance of surviving this.I'm sorry there is nothing else we can do." said the doctor then he walked away.

Sarutobi had tears in his eyes as he stood there. He then walked into the room. There he saw naruto all covered in bandages and the heart monitor beeping at a constant rate. 15 minutes later the Cat, Dog, and Weasel masked ANBU arrived in the hospital room.

"Hokage-sama, I got hear as soon as I Heard what happened. How is naruto-kun." asked the Dog masked ANBU as the other two ANBU nodded in agreement.

"Even with the kyuubi he only has a 25% chance of survival kakashi, yugao, itachi." said sarutobi.

All three ANBU and hokage had tears in there eyes. Even the usually Emotionless itachi.

"What now." asked the 15 year old yugao who was now crying.

"We hope that naruto-kun will make it out of this alive." said sarutobi. All three ANBU nodded.

 ** _Naruto's_** ** __** ** _mindscape_**

Naruto woke up in his mindscape. He heard the sound of dripping water.

"This is new, they've never thrown me in a sewer before." naruto said to himself as he stood up. He started walking down the sewer like place until he came to a door.

"I wonder what's in here." said naruto. he pushed open the door and the first thing he saw was a very, very big gate like doors with a piece of paper that had the word seal. He started walking closer to the gate until he saw what looked like a giant fox with nine tails. He then saw the fox open his big red eyes and look at him.

" **So my jailer finally comes to see me.** "said the fox in a booming voice.

"k-k-kyuubi" said naruto with a stutter.

" **Yes child it is me the great kyuubi. Now come closer child.** " said the kyuubi.

Naruto did as he was told and started walking towards the gate until giant claw came past the bars and barely missed him. Naruto fell on his butt shaking in fear.

" **Damn these Bar's!** " yelled the kyuubi as he started thrashing against the bars.

"That wasn't very nice now was it Kurama. Are you ok young one." said a new voice. Both Naruto and the kyuubi looked where the voice was coming from.

" **Old man** " mumbled the kyuubi with wide eyes.

"W-W-Who a-are y-you" asked naruto. The man who looked to be very old looked at naruto with kind eyes.

" I young one, am the sage of the six paths" said the sage.

 _ **END**_

 **A/N: Well what do you guys think so far. Yes this will be a NarutoxHarem. next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is chapter 2. also i need the girls that will be in the Harem. I Already have some but I want to now how you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything to do with it.**

" **But… old man… how?** "said the surprised and confused kyuubi now named kurama.

"All will be explained in do time, kurama" said the sage. The sage had on a white kimono with six black tomoe around the neck of his kimono and six red tomoe on his skin around his neck. On the back he had a red circle with ripple like pattern and nine red tomoe. He also had a staff that on one side had a crescent moon like curve and on the other he had circle with six other circle in it. His eyes also had a ripple like pattern but where purple and he had a circle like the one on his back on his forehead but smaller.

"No… it can't be… your… what's a sage of six paths?" asked a confused naruto. Both the sage and Kurama sweatdropped at this. Then the sage chuckled.

"I keep forgetting you're about four years old… exactly how old are you and what is your name young one" asked the sage.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and i'm just turn three today old man sage… umm, where exactly are we." asked naruto. Kurama snickered at the old man part.

"where in your mindscape naruto" said the sage.

"then what is furball doing here." asked naruto fear forgotten for the great kyuubi at the moment. Kurama growled at the furball part and that seemed to remind naruto the he was afraid as he hid behind the sage.

"kurama that is enough… naruto i believe that kurama prefers to be called by his name not furball" said the sage.

" **actually I prefer to be called kyuubi the great or the all mighty lord kyuubi but kurama is fine too** " said kurama.

"ok, but that does not answer my question" said naruto. The sage frowned at this.

"So they didn't tell you" said the sage.

"tell me what?" asked naruto. The saged sighed

"naruto I'm going to be direct, when you were born kurama attacked your village and he was sealed inside of you" said the sage. Naruto eyes widened as he looked down with tears his eyes. Now it all made sense. Beating, the whispers, the glares, everything. Naruto started shaking as he was crying but then he stopped and realized something. Something very important.

The sage was about to comfort naruto when he saw him shaking but stopped himself when he saw naruto stop shaking. Naruto looked up with red eyes from crying.

"i don't care i'm going to prove them all wrong. I'll prove to them that i'm not a monster. I'll prove to them that i'm not kurama but Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to become the strongest and prove everyone wrong!" yelled naruto as he pumped his fist in the air and fire of determination burning in his eyes.

This surprised the sage and kurama. They thought that he would break down or at least hate kurama but if his attitude was anything to go with he did not.

"That's the way to think naruto, but may I and kurama see your memories we, or at least I would like to see your life so far" asked the sage. Before naruto could answer kurama did.

" **don't bother old man his life has probably been filled with luxuries since that damn fourth wanted him to be seen as a hero.** " stated kurama. Again before naruto could say anything he was cut of by the sage.

I believe you are wrong kurama. His eyes hold great pain and i would like to know why. So, can we naruto." asked the sage.

"ok." said naruto as he looked down. The sage held up his staff and he and kurama closed there eyes. When they opened their eyes naruto could see horror, anger, disappointment, and disgust in his eyes. He then looked at kurama and saw pure rage. This was confirmed when he started thrashing against the again.

" **THOSE PATHETIC PIECES OF TRASH! Damn there that madara! Damn that village I would destroy that damn village myself right now if I could! How dare they treat you like you were me! Listen to me naruto you are NOT a demon or a monster you hear me!** " yelled kurama in outrage. The sage just stayed silent because he was thinking the same thing. He then looked at naruto.

"Naruto, can ask you a question" when he saw naruto nod the sage continued

"If you had power, if you were more powerful than everyone, if you were the strongest person to have ever lived what would you do with all that power. When kurama heard this he stopped thrashing because he to was curious as to what his answer would. Naruto seemed in thought for a few seconds before he looked at kurama and the sage before answering.

"I would protect everyone precious to me. I Know i only have the old man hokage as a precious person to me but I will find people who I care about and that care about me. I would protect all the innocent people and help those in need if i had the power to." answered naruto. both the sage and kurama where a little surprised by the answer but both had to smile at the answer.

"That was a good answer naruto. Tell you what, I Will help you with that dream naruto, and kurama will help you as well." said the sage. Naruto eyes widened.

" REALLY" naruto screamed.

"Yes naruto, now open both your hands naruto" the sage told naruto. Naruto did what he was told and the sage taped his right hand with the side of his staff that was shaped like a crescent moon and his left hand with the other side. Naruto then felt something strange there. When he looked he saw a black crescent moon on his right hand and a white circle on his left hand. He was confused so he looked at the sage who smiled at him.

" that shows that you are able to use both the Yin and the Yang release. That is what I will train you in and mutch, mutch more. There is also other things I will give you but all in due time." said the sage. He then smiled when he saw stars appear in naruto's eyes.

"COOL! thanks old man sage but umm… kurama can I ask you a question" kurama nodded "why did you attack the village" asked naruto. kurama was a little surprised at the question.

" **I was being controlled by a man named Madara Uchiha** " said kurama spitting out the madara's Name.

" I know you weren't that bad. I promise you I will Find him and Make him pay for what he put you through kurama" said naruto with a smile. Kurama and the sage had to smile at that.

"Now naruto when you wake up i need you to tell your hokage everything but only him ok." naruto nodded " also tell him to enroll you in the academy" the sage told naruto. Naruto nodded and he started fading. Naruto thought maybe it was because he as wake up.

"Will i see you two again" naruto asked.

"Yes you will every night you will come to the mindscape and I and kurama will train you" naruto nodded "You will also be able to talk to me and kurama telepathically ok." naruto nodded before he disappeared. When he did kurama turned to the sage.

" **Why old man… Known you are not doing all of this because you stumbled upon him and decided to train him so why?** " asked kurama. The sage looked at Kurama.

"Because kurama someone will do something that could destroy humanity itself. And naruto will stop it." said the sage.

" **But why him** " asked kurama

" Because he reminds me of myself… But I never had to g through what he did." said the sage.

 ** _With naruto_**

The first thing naruto saw when he woke up was white.

'great i'm in the hospital' thought naruto.

He looked around and saw that the room was empty. He disconnected all the things on him and stood to his feet the he looked at his hands and saw the Yin-Yang markes.

'so it was not a dream' he thought to himself. He looked over when he heard the door open.

"NARUTO!" yelled the hokage as he hugged naruto. Naruto smiled.

"Hey old man." said naruto as he hugged the hokage.

" old man we need to talk" said naruto trying to act serious only to look like 'the most adorable thing in the world' according to that cat masked ANBU that was in the room.

 **A/N: well chapter 3 will be up soon don't forget to Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: well this is chapter 3. Still need the harem girls but I got time**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything to do with it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the "God of Shinobi" was shocked. No, him being shocked would be a huge understatement. So here he was sitting in his office with little naruto sitting across from him. Let's see why he was so shocked shall we. First, the kid that he sees as a grandson wakes up after a three day coma when he only had 25% chance of waking up at all. Second, said kid who is always playful and goofy, who you would think didn't know the meaning of the word serious is acting serious or at least trying too. Third, again said kid told him that he met the nine tails whose name is apparently kurama and kurama also told him why he attacked the village _**and**_ has offered to train him. Said kid also tells him that he met the Sage of the Six Paths who is going to give gifts and train him and apparently the sage wants naruto to join the academy when he's only _ **3**_ years old

' I love this kid… but he's so damn troublesome' thought Sarutobi.

"Do you have any proof of this naruto"asked sarutobi hoping that this was just a dream. Naruto nodded and he showed the Hokage his small hands. Just like naruto said there would be, on his right hand was a black crescent moon and on his left was a white circle. Sarutobi sighed.

'Damn… the paperwork is going to be real' thought sarutobi as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well then… I guess you're joining the academy tomorrow " said sarutobi with a sigh.

"YAA! I'm going to be the best ninja ever!" yelled naruto as he bounces of the walls. Sarutobi smiled.

"Ok calm down naruto… how about i take you shopping for new cloths and ninja gear."asked sarutobi.

"YA! let's go old man!"yelled naruto as he dragged the hokage out of the office.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Outside the hokage tower**_

The old Hokage and naruto were walking down the streets of konoha. Sarutobi took notice of the glares that naruto was getting.

'Even when i'm with him they still glare at him.' thought sarutobi with a frown. He looked down at naruto and smiled at the seemingly oblivious naruto.

"So where do you want to go naruto." asked sarutobi

"I don't know old man, usually they kick me out of every stores." said naruto with a frown. Sarutobi frowned.

"Well I don't think they will do that when i'm with you." said sarutobi. Naruto smiled and nodded.

When they got to the first store the store owner started glaring at naruto not noticing the aged hokage.

"What the hell are you doing here you dem-"the store owner was cut of by the hokage.

"I hope for your sake you don't finish that sentence."said the hokage with a stern voice. When the store owner noticed the hokage he started sweating.

"Oh, hokage-sama didn't see you there. What I meant is that this _child_ is always welcome here."said the store owner.

"I'm sure you did." said the hokage as he and naruto walked further into the store. Fifteen minutes later naruto found some close he liked and tried them on. His choice of cloths were… interesting. the cloths he chose consisted of a white shirt with black spiral a black jacket, black cargo pants and black ninja sandals. Also, on his right hand he had a white glove and a black glove on his left. The weird thing was that his Yin and his Yang symbols got printed in the opposite color of his gloves, on his gloves.

"Are you sure you want that cloths naruto." asked the hokage.

"Ya old man. The black and white represent the Yin and Yang." said naruto. After paying for the clothes naruto and the hokage went to buy ninja gear. When they got to the store both naruto and the hokage noticed that the store owner did not glare at naruto but look at him in sympathy. Naruto made a mental note to come here to buy his ninja gear.

"welcome to the metal dragons ninja store, my name is Hirako, what would you like today." asked the store owner.

"Naruto here need the basic ninja kit Kunai, shurikens, ets, please." said Sarutobi. Hirako nodded and went to get the stuff. While naruto and the hokage were waiting something caught naruto's eye. He went to where it was and saw a white fox mask. It had a smirk where the lips should be that almost seemed evil it also had black whisker marks and the eyes were outline with black with lines coming out of the corner of its eyes that made it look like it was crying. Naruto picked it up and went to the hokage.

"Hey old man, can I get this mask" asked naruto. Sarutobi looked at the mask.

"Why do you want this mask naruto." asked Sarutobi.

"because when I become the most powerful ninja ever I want everyone to know that I am proud of being Kurama's jinchuriki, and i'm going to be known as the Yin-Yang fox" said naruto as he pumped one fist in the air. Sarutobi smiled and nodded. When Hirako come back with and saw naruto with the fox mask on he smiled. After paying for everything but the mask that was a gift from Hirako Naruto and Sarutobi could be seen walking down the street once more.

"Ok naruto, it's getting late so why don't I buy you something to eat and then i'll take you back to the orphanage." said Sarutobi. Naruto frowned and looked down.

"Umm...old man the orphanage kicked me out on my birthday." said naruto. Sarutobi frowned.

"And why did they do that naruto."asked Sarutobi.

"They said that because of kurama i didn't deserve to be there and kicked me out during the festival." said naruto.

'so that's why he was outside during the festival' thought Sarutobi.

"Ok, why don't you stay with me until we get you an apartment of your own" said Sarutobi.

"Really old man" asked naruto with hope filled eyes.

"yes naruto" said Sarutobi with a smile. After going to a small ramen store where naruto met a nice old man named Teuchi or 'old ramen sir' as naruto called him and his 7 year old daughter named Ayame who thought naruto look 'so kawaii' with his black and white cloths and checks filled with ramen, Both naruto and Sarutobi went to the Hokage mansion. After naruto fell asleep Sarutobi could be seen walking to the hokage tower. Why do ask was he walking instead of just using shunshin. Well he was going to a council meeting so he wasn't in a hurry to get there.

'It's going to be a very long night." thought Sarutobi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Council room**_

" **THIS IS A FUCKING OUTRAGE!** "

'Yes, a very long night indeed' thought Sarutobi with a sigh. He had just told the council that naruto would be starting the academy tomorrow and the reactions were… expected.

"You can't be serious Hokage-sama"

"He's only three years old"

"That _child_ cannot be allowed to be with our children."

"What if he-"

" **SILANCE!** " yelled the hokage. The room instantly went silent.

" I came hear to tell you that naruto will be joining the academy tomorrow **NOT** to ask you permission to enroll him in the academy so you will accept it and not interfere do I make myself clear." there was no reply " **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR** " yelled the hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama" said the council.

"Good, dismissed" said the hokage. Everyone but the hokage left the room.

'That felt good. I should do that more often' thought the hokage.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **The next morning**_

The next morning naruto woke up very refreshed. His time with the sage and Kurama was just basic things nothing special. so he got up took a shower got dressed and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. After five minutes of eating breakfast and fifteen minutes of laughter after Sarutobi told naruto what happened in the council meeting they were making there way to the academy.

"Here we are naruto try to stay out of trouble ok" said Sarutobi. Naruto nodded and ran inside to his classroom. After introducing himself to the class and ignoring the glares from the teachers naruto sat in his seat.

'The academy should be fun' thought naruto with a smile not that anyone could see it behind his fox mask.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: well that is chapter 3. next chapter up soon. don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this is chapter 4. Sorry if you think this is moving to fast but i want to get to the awesome parts which start when he is 12 so i got a long way to go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything to do with it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'The academy was not fun' thought naruto to himself. A 4 year old naruto was currently walking to Ichiraku ramen with a headband on his forehead under his mask. His attire had not changed much during that one year in the academy except he now wore a black shirt with a white cloak with black flames on the bottom. All the women of all ages, even the ones that hated him had to admit that he looked 'so kawaii' and some said that if he put on what the fourth Hokage used to wear the fourth could've called him 'mini me'... but that's just a coincidence, right. Right.

'Can't wait to tell old man Teuchi and Ayame-nii-chan that I became a ninja. Ayame-nii-chan is probably going to tell me to always be careful or she's going to kill me herself' naruto thought with a chuckle.

During his time in the academy Teuchi and Ayame had become part of the list of his precious people. currently on his list of precious people where the Hokage, the sage, kurama, itachi, kakashi, yugao, Teuchi and Ayame. Itachi, Kakashi, and Yugao became part of his precious people when, with permission from the Hokage, they told him there names as ANBU and naruto realized that they protected him since the beginning. They took him for ramen and helped train him when they could. While he was thinking he arrived at Ichiraku ramen.

"Hey old man Teuchi, Ayame-nii-chan, guess what, I became a ninja!" naruto told both father and daughter as he took of his mask and showed them his headband. Both father and daughter were shocked but smiled.

"But I thought you couldn't do the clone Jutsu" said Ayame.

"I can't because i have way too much chakra and not enough chakra control, but old man hokage taught me another type of clone jutsu, the shadow clone" said naruto as he put his mask back on.

"well congratulations, as a gift first three bowls are on the house." said Teuchi with a smile.

"Really Old man Teuchi!"asked naruto with joy and happiness written all over his face. Teuchi nodded and smile at naruto's antics.

While he was waiting for his ramen naruto started thinking about his time at the academy. It was funny how for the first three months he was the dead last because the teachers always put genjutsu on his test and kicked him out during the lessons because he asked questions. He remembered when the sage helped with the problem of the genjutsu.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto was currently meditating outside his classroom. Why do you ask, well the teacher kicked him out for asking a question about the lesson. He didn't really care because the sage was currently giving him the lesson in his mindscape.

 _ **Mindscape**_

"And that is one way to increase chakra control. Now when you are training outside the mindscape I want you to do this exercise, ok naruto." said the sage. Naruto nodded.

"Now naruto I have a gift for you" said the sage. Naruto looked at him with stars in his eyes.

"REALLY! What is it sage-sensei!" asked naruto.

"Ok, calm down naruto and close you eyes" said the sage. Naruto did as he was told. The sage then taped naruto's head with the end of his staff that looked like a crescent moon. Naruto felt something change in his eyes.

"Now open your eyes and look at the reflection on the water naruto" said the sage. When naruto did what he was told he saw that his eyes looked like the sharingan but his right eye was black with one white tomoe and white pupil and a white outline. His left eye on the other hand, was white with two black tomoe and black pupil with a black outline. He thought it symbolized his Yin-Yang release.

"Cool my eyes look like the sharingan but there not red, whys that sage-sensei." asked naruto. Before the sage could answer Kurama asked a question of his own.

" **Why give him those cursed eyes. You do know of the curse that comes with those eyes right old man.** " asked kurama with a raised eyebrow. The sage nodded.

"Yes, I do know of the 'curse of hatred' that comes with those eyes but naruto's sharingan is special. I gave naruto the sharingan but eliminated the curse of hatred that comes with them, and that's why naruto's sharingan is not red. Naruto's sharingan will have all the abilities and techniques that come with it, including when i give him the mangekyou sharingan but none of the side effects. As for the reason why there black and white well that because of his Yin-Yang release." said the sage.

" **What do you mean when you give him the Mangekyou sharingan.** " asked Kurama.

" I mean that naruto will not have to kill anyone to get the mangekyou sharingan, but rather I will give it to him and train him when i think he is ready and like I already said it will not give him any of the side effects." said the sage.

" **So when you give him the mangekyou he will basicly have the eternal mangekyou but without the 'curse of hatred'** "asked kurama. The sage nodded. Kurama seemed to accept the answer as he laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes. Naruto looked at the sage.

"why give me these eyes now, why not later" asked naruto.

"because naruto, one of the reasons why you are currently at the bottom of your class is because the teachers put genjutsu on your tests to change the question. Another reason is because they send you out when they're giving the important lessons but I give you those." said the sage. naruto nodded.

"Now naruto deactivate you sharingan so we can continue with the lesson." said the sage. Naruto did what he was told.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Flashback Over**_

He still remembered that day. With a little help from itachi he was able to get three tomoe in both eyes. He still remembered the look of shock that itachi and the hokage had when he showed the his Yin-Yang sharingan as he called it. He also remembered the look on the teacher's face when he started getting all A's and he went from dead last to top of the class. Then there was the graduation exam earlier that day when the teachers did everything they could to have him fail the test, which wasn't much considering that the hokage himself was there to inspect the tast. He also remembered his talk with the hokage about how he was not going to be on a team but rather become his apprentice. While he was thinking Ayame brought him his first 4 bowls of ramen.

"Here you go naruto" said ayame with a smile.

"thanks ayame-nii-chan" said naruto. After eating two bowls of ramen through his mask thanks to a jutsu the sage taught him, which uses his Yang release in a jutsu called **Light style: Fantom force Jutsu** which was a lot like the **Kumai** ability but **Fantom Force** can make only the parts he wants to be intangible like his mask, cloths, or single body parts. Well back to the story, after eating two bowls through his mask, and getting a scolding from Ayame for eating with his mask on because apparently she liked seeing his face when he stuffed it with ramen, He ate a total of 10 bowls payed for them gave Ayame a goodbye hug and then he made his way to his apartment. 'can't wait for tomorrow to start my training with old man hokage. One step closer to being the strongest ninja to have ever lived.' thought naruto with a smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: sorry if you didn't like the chapter just thought you should now how strong naruto is right now. Next chapter up soon. Don't forget to Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Here's Chapter 5. Remember Harem will start when he's 12 but there will be a time skip when he's 6 so here is the harem so far, but if you want girls added just ask.**

 **Harem: Kurenai, Anko, Mei, Koyuki, Yugito, Fuu, Female Haku, and Mikoto.**

 **Remember not official Harem and if you want girls added just ask or if you have a problem with some girls tell me and i'll see what I can do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything to do with it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Damn you old man. Now I know why the sannin are so strong' thought naruto as he layed in his bed.

'Damn, everything hurts. You would think i'll be use to it by now.' thought naruto.

" **Quit complaining and get in the mindscape brat** " said kurama in his head.

"I'm coming, hold on a second furball" naruto said out loud. He Heard Kurama growl in his head.

" _Could you stop arguing and could you come in the mindscape naruto_ " said the sage with a sigh. Naruto nodded.

It's bean eleven months since he he graduated the academy and he's getting a hell of alot stronger. He's learned many new jutsu from his three elemental affinities and his Yin-Yang even though the sage forbid him from just copying them with his sharingan. It turns out that his elemental affinities are wind, fire, and lightning. Even with all the jutsu he's learned his favorit by far is his **Shadow style: Shadow mirror Jutsu**. He just loved that jutsu because first he creates a shadow sword with his Yin release then he stabs his own shadow and the sword comes out of all the shadows he wants it to come out of and stabs the things he wants it to stab. He could kill armies with that Jutsu. Now lets see what naruto's mindscape training is going.

 _ **Mindscape**_

"And that how you do the **light style: All healing light palm** with this Jutsu you will be able to heal almost all wounds even if the wound is through the heart. The only thing it won't be able to heal is decapitation. But I must tell you, be careful and don't overuse this jutsu because if you do, it will kill you. But don't worry it won't do that here so you can practice it in here." said the sage. Naruto nodded and started practicing the new Jutsu. The sage smiled but then frowned.

"Naruto I need to tell you something." naruto stopped practicing and looked at the sage.

"When you turn 6 years old you will have to leave the village" before the sage could continue he was cut off by naruto.

"WHAT! Old man sage you can't be serious!"

"Naruto"

"What about my precious people!"

"Naruto"

"What will I do as a missing ninja!"

"Naruto!"

"Ayame-nee-chan will kill me if I become a missing ninja!"

"NARUTO!"

"And what if-"

" **NARUTO!"** naruto stopped his freak out episode and started listening to the sage.

"what I meant was that you go on a training trip with permission of the hokage." said the sage.

"oh… why" asked naruto. Kurama faced palmed.

"For training naruto. When you become 6 I will train you in things that will be too dangerous for others to see." stated the sage. Naruto nodded.

"Ok tomorrow when i go see the old man for training i'll tell him." the sage nodded.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Time skip_** _ **next morning**_

"WHAT! Naruto you can't be serious!"

"Old man"

"What about your precious people!"

"Old man"

"What will you do as a missing ninja!"

"Old man!"

"Ayame-san will kill you if you become a missing ninja!"

"OLD MAN!"

"And what if-"

" **OLD MAN!"** Yelled naruto. The aged Hokage stopped his freak out episode.

'So this is how old man sage felt' thought naruto as he sweatdropped. He could hear the sage and kurama laughing there heads off in his mindscape.

"like I was saying, I Will have to leave the village on a training trip when i turn 6." naruto said.

"oh...Why."asked Sarutobi. Naruto face palmed.

"For training old man. Old man sage will start training me in things too dangerous for people to see" said naruto. Sarutobi sighed.

"I'm sorry naruto but I Can't let a genin go on a training trip by himself."said Sarutobi. Before naruto could say anything Sarutobi raised his hand to stop him.

"that's why you will be participating in this year's chunin exams. I was going to let you participate when you were older but since you will have to leave in a little over a year from now it's better if you take it now."said Sarutobi.

"really old man!" asked naruto.

"Yes naruto, but you do realize that since you don't have a team you will have to take the exams alone" Naruto nodded.

"I'll be fine old man" yelled naruto as he ran out of the room.

'I now you will be naruto. Minato you would be proud. Kushina you would kill me for letting him take the exams so early. Can't wait to tell the council' Thought Sarutobi with a sigh.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: so that's chapter 5. I think i can get another chapter in today. If not then i will probably get it up next weekend. Next chapter will be the chunin exams and he will probably meet Mikoto. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: well this is chapter 6.**

 **Harem: Kurenai, Anko, Mei, Koyuki, Yugito, Fuu, Female Haku, Mikoto, and Mimiko (sasuke twin sister).**

 **Remember not official Harem and if you want girls added just ask or if you have a problem with some girls tell me and i'll see what I can do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything to do with it.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'This exam is easier then I thought' naruto thought to himself as he watched the fight down in the stadium.

Naruto had made it to the finals of the chunin exams. There was the no preliminary because not a lot of teams passed the first two parts. Only 3 teams from konoha and 1 from Kumo made it to the finals.

'All that training, hard work, time, and injuries to get ready for this exam wasted for nothing, this IS AN OUTRAGE!' thought naruto as he cried anime tears in his mind. He remembered the look on the face of the other participant when the saw him, a five year old boy, walk into the first exam room. Never have a camera when you need one. He also remembered the look on there face's when not only did he survive the forest of death but finished that part of the exam in record time. He needed to learn Fūinjutsu to be able to keep a camera with him at all times. While he was thinking the current fight ended. The next fighters were chosen.

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Jisuo Harimako please make there way to the arena" said a procter through the loudspeaker. Naruto and the other participant made there way to the arena.

"I don't Know how you gat this far but the exams end here for you brat" said Harimako arrogantly.

"You now it will be funny seeing your face when you get beat by a 5 year old." said naruto with a hidden smile. Harimako was grinding his teeth but before he could reply the procter did.

"Ok calm down you two now are you ready" Both nodded and naruto activated his Yin-Yang sharingan.

"Good, begin!" Yelled the proctor as he jumped back. As Soon as he said that Harimako started doing hand signs.

" **Fire style: fireball Jutsu** " Yelled Harimako as a big fire ball went towards naruto who just stood there with his head down. Then everyone saw the fireball _hit_ naruto. Harimako smiled.

"That was a cool Jutsu but I usually only see Uchiha's using that Jutsu" said a voice. When the smoke cleared everyone saw naruto standing in the same place. When he looked up everyone gasped as they saw his Yin-Yang sharingan.

 _ **Kage booth**_

Everyone in the booth turned to the Hokage for answers only to see him with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

'Thanks naruto, how the hell do I explain that to the council' thought the Hokage with the same smile on his face. Everyone backed away from him.

 ** _Back to the fight_**

Naruto started walking to the wide eyed Harimako who started backing away from him.

"No! Stay away from me!" Yelled a scared Harimako who throw shurikens at naruto only for them to go straight through him.

"whats wrong I thought you said you were going to beat me."asked naruto. Harimako tripped as he was backing away and fell on his butt. When naruto was in front of him he swung but his arm got caught he then tried to kick naruto only for his foot to go through him

"What's wrong friend" asked naruto as he looked at Harimako with hid Yin-Yang Mangekyou sharingan (Think of the Biohazard symbol but in Yin-Yang for his eyes). Yes, the sage gave it to him before the exam thinking he would need it, what a waste of time. The sage even trained him in the use of the **Kamui**. Even though he didn't show it, naruto know the sage was pissed. Anyway, when Harimako saw his Yin-Yang Mangekyou sharingan and he was scared shitless.

"I-I f-forfeit. I forfeit the match!" Yelled Harimako.

"W-w-winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Yelled the procter. Naruto sighed.

"Shame."said naruto as he used the **Kamui** to teleport to the stands. Everyone knew about his Yin-Yang sharingan now, but at least the rest of the exam went pretty fast.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **After the exam council room**_

" **THE DEMON IS TAKING OVER!** "

'Damn you naruto' thought Sarutobi with a sigh. He was currently in the council meeting room _discussing_ the events during the exam.

"How does that _child_ have the sharingan"

"How does he have the Mangekyo sharingan"

"Who did he kill"

"We must make him into a breeding stock to get this new type of sharingan."

"We must kill him"

" **SILENCE!** " Yelled Sarutobi finally having enough.

"Yes, having this new sharingan will have is a side affect from the kyuubi. Yes, it can be considered a new bloodline. **NO** , you will not kill him or make him a breeding stock, and **NO** the kyuubi is not taking over. **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!** " yelled the hokage. Fugaku stood up.

"I demand that you tell me about this new sharingan" said Fugaku. Sarutobi glared at him.

"First of all, you do NOT demand anything from me Uchiha, **I'M I CLEAR!** " Yelled Sarutobi with a glare. Fugaku fearfully nodded and sat down.

"According to naruto his Yin-Yang sharingan as he calls it, is exactly the same as the normal sharingan, but his sharingan and Mangekyou sharingan does not damage his eyes and does not come with the 'curse of hatred'. Naruto also did not have to kill anyone to get his Mangekyou sharingan." said Sarutobi. All of the council gasped.

"We must turn him into a breeding stock, this new sharingan can be used to replace the old one and give more power to the village." said Danzo. Sarutobi glared at him.

"I said **NO!** End of discussion." said sarutobi. Everyone calmed down.

"Now let's talk about who will get promoted." said Sarutobi with a smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Later that day**_

'Can't wait to tell all my precious people. Can't believe it, Chunin at 5, Awesome!' thought naruto with a smile.

" **Congratulations brat** " said Kurama.

" _Yes, congratulation naruto._ " said the sage.

' Thanks old man sage, kurama' replied naruto.

"Hello Naruto" said a voice behind naruto. When naruto turned around he saw Itachi.

"Itachi-nee-san! Guess what, I became a Chunin!" naruto told Itachi. Itachi eyes widened.

'This kid is destroying all my records' thought itachi as he saw the chunin vest under naruto's cloak.

"Congratulation naruto, how about you come and eat dinner with me and my family." asked Itachi. Naruto eyes widened.

"I don't know Itachi-nee-san doesn't the Uchiha clan… you know…" asked naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't think so naruto. I'm sure my mother would be happy to have you over for dinner." said Itachi.

"I don't know…"said naruto.

"Come on naruto, i'm sure you and my brother will get along just fine, you two are the same age."said Itachi with a smile.

"Ok, at what time is dinner." asked naruto with a smile.

"Come around at 6, ok" said Itachi with a smile. He then walked away. Naruto stood there with a smile until he saw Itachi was gone. He then frowned and walked away.

'I have a bad feeling about this' thought naruto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **6 pm at the Uchiha compounded**_ __

Naruto was currently standing outside the Uchiha main house. The guards wouldn't let him past the main gate so he had to use the **Kamui** to get in, but nobody needed to know that. So, even though he was tempted to just use **Kamui** and go home he knocked on the door.

"One moment please" he heard a female voice come from the other side of the door. Naruto took a deep breath. About five seconds later the door opened and there stood a woman with long black hair and black eyes. She wore a black long sleeve shirt with a tan colored dress on top. The women looked down at naruto and smiled.

"Hello you must be naruto right" asked the women. Naruto nodded.

"Glad you came, please come in, my name is Mikoto by the way" said the now named Mikoto as she opened the door wider to let naruto in.

"Pleasure meeting you Mikoto-san"said naruto politely. Mikoto smiled.

" Please, just call me Mikoto" said mikoto. Naruto nodded. Mikoto lead naruto to the dinner table where naruto sat down.

"Glad you could make it naruto." naruto heard a voice. He turned to see Itachi walking to the table.

"Glad you invited me Itachi-nee-san." said naruto. Itachi nodded and sat in a chair. Both Itachi and naruto were talking about the chunin exams until.

"Who are you." naruto heard a voice he turned to see a boy and a girl both around his age. Before naruto could respond Itachi did.

"This is a friend of mine, his name is naruto. Naruto I would like you to meet my little brother sasuke and my little sister Mimiko." said Itachi. Naruto stood up and bowed.

"nice to meet you" said naruto.

"Why are you wearing a fox mask"asked mimiko.

"Because I like foxes" replied naruto. Mimiko nodded but was curious of what his face looked like. She and sasuke sat down. Five seconds later Fugaku walked into the room.

"what is _He_ doing here" asked Fugaku with a cold voice as he glared at naruto.

"I invited him here" said itachi with a stern voice. Fugaku indeed his teeth but nodded. A few seconds later Mikoto brought in the food and everyone started eating. Everyone except Itachi stared at naruto amazement as he ate through his mask even Fugaku how hated him with surprised. Sasuke turned to his father.

"father, how is he doing that" asked sasuke.

"I don't know sasuke" said Fugaku.

"It's a special jutsu that allows things to go through my mask but still allows me to eat the food. It's like the **Kamui** in a way." said naruto. Mikoto looked at naruto.

"Naruto, I would appreciate it if you took of the mask while eating" said mikoto with a sweet smile. Naruto started sweating and looked at Itachi for support. Itachi gave him a look that said 'it was meant to come sooner or later' and naruto sighed. As Soon as he took of his mask and put it on the table there was an...expected reaction.

"KAWAII!" came the scream of both Mikoto and Mimiko. Mimiko, with a speed that would have made the fourth hokage give praise, she jumped across the table and glomped naruto sending them both back.  
"He's so cute with his whisker marks" screamed mimiko who was now straddling him while rubbing her cheek against his. Mikoto how was resisting the urge to do the same as her daughter nodded. After five minutes of praying mimiko off of naruto everyone was seated in the table once more. Then sasuke noticed naruto chunin vest. He looked at itachi

"Itach-nee, why can he wear one of those vest"asked sasuke. Mikoto and Mimiko nodded because they were curious too. Fugaku grinded his teeth. Itachi looked at sasuke.

"Because naruto here is already a Chunin" said Itachi. Sasuke, Mimiko, And Mikato eyes widened. They looked at naruto who was rubbing the back of his head. Before they could ask anything Fugaku slammed his fist against the table.

"The only reason he is so strong is because of the damn fake sharingan!" yelled Fugaku as he stood up.

"Fugaku!" yelled Mikoto as she to stud up.

"shut up women!" yelled fugaku as he slapped mikoto.

"I think i should leave" said naruto as he put on his mask and walked to the door.

"No" yelled Mikoto as she held her cheek with tears in her eyes.

"I said shut up women!" yelled Fugaku as he was about to slap here again, but before he could hit her naruto appeared in front of him caught his wrist and punched him in the stomach sending him into the wall. When he turned to look at everyone Sasuke, Mimiko, and Mikoto gasped as they saw his Yin-Yang sharingan. Before they could react naruto activated his Yin-Yang mangekyou sharingan and used **Kamui** to get to his apartment.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **With naruto**_

Naruto was currently laying in his bed.

'Damn' thought naruto as he closed his eyes and went to sleep with a frown.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well that was chapter 6. probably won't update until the weekend. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
